utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chachako
Chachako (茶茶子) is an with a powerful yet clear and mature mid-range voice. She is noted to be good at hitting low and high notes equally well, as demonstrated in her cover of "Pierrot" . Chachako covers a wide range of genres, ranging from anime songs, to pop, rock, ballads and even eurobeat songs, such as her many covers of the Night series by samfree. She is acquainted with composer Re:nG, and is with him in a unit called Ch:A&Re:nG, as well as in the band Athanasia with him and prkr; they released their first single "REIGNITION" on April 25, 2011. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on July 21, 2010) # Chou! Animebeat! (Released on August 04, 2010) # (Released on August 18, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on April 27, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.10.14) # "Uninstall" (2008.10.17) # "Lion" (2008.10.30) # "Symmetry" (2009.01.30) # "Lion" feat. Chachako and karin (2009.02.02) # "Iroha Uta" -Arrange ver.- feat. Chachako and Re:nG (2009.03.01) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Chachako and Keima (2009.03.06) # "Cendrillon" feat. Chachako and Kata (2009.03.10) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.22) # "magnet" feat. Chachako and mi-na (2009.05.31) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.02) # "Jiko Keno" (2009.08.18) # "ACUTE" feat. Chachako, Kata and karin (2009.09.15) # "No Logic" (2009.09.23) # "echo" (2009.10.19) # "IMITATION BLACK" -Arrange ver.- feat. Chachako, REN and Re:nG (2009.10.30) # "Es~dirty aspiration~" (2009.11.10) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" (2009.12.08) # "BRAVE" feat. Chachako and Re:nG (2009.12.18) (Original) # "amorphous" feat Chachako and Zanto (2010.02.05) # "Pierrot" (2010.02.13) # "Platina Romance" feat. Chachako, Ougimachi Ruka and karin (2010.03.14) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.29) # "jewelfish" (2010.06.04) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Jiku" feat. Chachako, Chao, Shuiro, Kakichoco, Taihaku and A24 (2010.06.17) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. Chachako and Noriko (2010.08.21) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. Chachako and Re:nG (2010.09.02) # "Seikan Hikou" (2010.10.13) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2010.10.26) # "HAKUMEI" -Full ver.- (2010.11.26) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Re:" (2010.12.28) # "Normalize" (2011.01.31) # "Connect" (2011.02.06) # "REIGNITION" (2011.04.24) # "Sacred Secret" (2011.05.26) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (2011.06.08) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (2011.06.17) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.30) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.10) # "LOVE ~since 1999~" feat. Chachako and Ougimachi Ruka (2011.08.21) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.12.27) # "IA IA★Night of Desire" (2012.01.30) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (2012.04.28) # "Gekijou Tragedy" (2012.05.08) # "Ikuze!" feat. Chachako, Ougimachi Ruka, PAGECO, Aane, Satoshi and Keisen (2012.06.18) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Chachako, Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, Nomiya Ayumi, ASK and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Ikasama Casino" feat. Chachako and Nodoame (2012.07.01) # "Resonant Gene" (2012.07.22) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (2012.09.02) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (2012.09.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Chachako and Nodoame (2012.11.04) # "Nou Shou Sakaretsu Girl" feat. Chachako and Nomiya Ayumi (2012.11.15) # "LOVE&JOY" -Sing & dance ver.- (2013.02.22) # "Connected Codes" (2013.04.25) (YT only) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.10) # "Preserved Roses" feat. Chachako and Kouhey (2013.06.09) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.22) # "Astoria ~ Kimi ni Aeta Kiseki ~" (Original with daddy) feat. Chachako and Netherland (2013.08.10) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2013.09.28) # "Yuka Yuka ☆ Heavenly Night" (2014.03.06) # "Houka Raisen" (2014.04.06) # "Ifuudoudou" (2014.11.07) # "Kakumei Dualism" feat. Nodoame and Chachako (2015.02.21) }} Discography |track1title = REIGNITION |track1info = |track1lyricist = Re:nG |track1composer = Re:nG |track1arranger = |track2title = Rose of Affection |track2lyricist = Re:nG |track2composer = Re:nG |track2arranger = |track3title = Silver Ray |track3lyricist = Re:nG |track3composer = Re:nG |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Perfect area complete! |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Northern Cross |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Uragiri no Yuuyake |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Senseisho - Bible - |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = undefined |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Connected Codes |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = FLAREBACK |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = insensible torsion |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = monochrome weather |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Farewell Sky |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Rose of Affection |track7info = -starburst mix- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = REIGNITION |track8info = -starburst mix- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Daydream Satellite |track9info = -starburst mix- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = BEATSTRIKE |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = halation |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} Gallery |Chachako Ikuze!.PNG|Chachako as seen in "Ikuze!" Illust. by Aane (Ａ姉) |Chachako Twitter.png|Chachako as seen on Twitter |chachako smiling.png|Chachako in "Smiling" -Re:Member ver.- Illust. by 十五日 (Juugonichi) |Chachako Love Since 1999.PNG|Chachako as seen in her duet cover of "LOVE ~since 1999~" Illust. by rak }} Trivia for her two years anniversary on Nico Nico Douga. * She thinks she has Blood Type A. * She likes Yonekura Ryoko, Dreams Come True, Hamasaki Ayumi and Ketsumeishi. * Her favourite magazine is Oggi and her favourite clothing brand is VICKY. * Her favourite place would be Florence in Italy. * Her favourite animal is a dog. * In her vacances, she sleeps. * Her favourite word is Arigatou (Thank You). * She likes to go to an Aquarium on a date. * She wants to see many World Heritages. }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * Athanasia